A Modern Jane Eyre story
by Vandylia
Summary: How would things be if Jane existied in this century? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

There were doors everywhere. Doors painted black. I kept running along the never-ending corridor which only resulted in more doors appearing. A small voice inside my head urged me to stop running and open a door instead. Stopping in front of the nearest door, I place my hand on its knob and twist it. Hesitantly, I take my first step, but before I can land my foot, I stumble and fall inwards. The ground disappears and I just keep falling…..until I realize what's beneath me. "No! Stop!" I cry. "Jane! What are you saying?" asked the voice. "Make it stop!" Struggling, I try to hold on to the edges of the bottomless tunnel, but my attempts fail. "Nooo!"

"JANE!" I open my eyes and look into the gloom. After a few seconds, my irises adjust to the dim light and identify a familiar face. "Jane! Are you alright? You were like screaming at the top of your lungs! It's a miracle Mrs. Dentt didn't wake up! I'm guessing you were in the middle of another one of your nightmares?" I nodded in reply as Helen, my best friend here at the Lowood Charity home (founded in 1800 by a Mr. Brocklehurst whoever that is) continued to speak. Thank god Mrs. Dentt's still asleep. She must sleep like a door nail. I look at my watch (yes, I had fallen asleep with it) and let out a groan. 3:00 am. I can't fall asleep again. Getting up from my bed -which feels like one of the stone beds in 'The Flintstones'- I haul my butt all the way to the bathroom at the end of the room and take a shower. That's one good thing about getting up this early. You don't have to stay in the queue to use the loo. Yes, all of us- approximately 50 of us here- have to share two bathrooms. I know. Gross. But you get so used to it that it becomes a part of your life. Sharing bathrooms, I mean. The water's freaking cold this time. Apparently all those donations Lowood received at the bake fair aren't enough to fix one stupid heater. Closing my eyes, I let the water numb my body until I couldn't almost feel my toes.

I throw on some old jeans and a sweater. By the time I'm done, it's 4:00 am. Sigh. Why didn't I take more time? While drying my hair with a towel (blow-dryers were a luxury only to be indulged by Mrs. Dentt so it seemed) I stare out through the window above my bed. The sun's beginning to rise and streaks of orange pierce through the purple sky. Dawn approaches. I thought about my ten years at Lowood. Ten years of hard work and sh**. I had earned a scholarship two years ago to Kensworth College but I needed permission from a guardian to get myself accepted. I clenched my fists when I remembered how coolly Mrs. Reed declined the offer. It wasn't fair. Anger raged within me as tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I never really understood why she hated me do much. Ever since childhood. I forced myself to forget those thoughts. What was the use on dwelling on a not-so fortunate past? What matters is the future. Turning eighteen has made me realize that I should get a job and a place of my own. Start a new life. A better one. A less crappy one. I continued on this stream of thoughts until the bell rang for assembly.


	2. Chapter 2

The week flew by in a flash. Before I knew it, it was Saturday. I lay on my bed, struggling with some math homework when all of a sudden, Helen threw a pillow at me. "Geez! What's wrong with you!?" I scowled. "Come on P.J.! (P.J.'s my nickname. Stands for Plain Jane I guess. Helen has a habit of christening everyone she knows with odd nicknames.) You know effing well what's wrong! It's Saturday and you're doing your sodding homework!!!" Helen went on about how I should 'enjoy' my youth and how I was wasting it away. I sighed, closed my book and sat up to face my friend. "Fine." I said. "Just this once, I'll go shopping with you but-" Before I could finish my sentence, Helen flung both her arms about me until I was gasping for air. "Oh cheer up P.J.! There's a really big sale at Stella's and I know this tattoo parlour…we can both get matching tattoos!" Before I could object to any of this, Helen grabbed my handbag, slammed it on my chest and pulled my arm, tugging me along like an unwilling six-year old.

Helen was right. Stella's did have a good sale. I got two turtlenecks and some overalls which caused Helen to roll her eyes at me and say "Christ and you're a g-i-r-l??" . True, my taste in fashion might be a bit ghastly……, but I didn't care much about it. I wasn't pretty and my brown hair was the most unruly thing anyone's ever seen so what was the point? We'd spend at least all our pocket money (five pounds a week for me from the ever charitable Mrs. Reed. You had to credit the woman for that much), we headed to Mad Tysee's, the tattoo parlour Helen was telling me about. I was a bit queasy at first, but there was this one tattoo of a pirate's skull entwined in a thorny rose which caught my eye. "Dude be still will you?" shouted the tattoo artist as I shrank further into the chair when he brought the machine-thingy closer to my ankle (I had decided to get it done on my ankle thinking it wouldn't hurt as much). "This will only hurt a bit luv." he said as he grinned knowingly, showing off his gold plated caffeine-stained teeth.

*

"See! It wasn't all that bad! By the way, the guy at the tattoo parlour was totally hot! Did you see the size of his bi…" blah blah blah. Helen went on gushing over gold-tooth Buck. Her taste in guys really did make me laugh at times. I looked down at my tattoo and felt king of happy. I know, I'm such a geek. The late bell rang again. I looked at the time. It was eleven. Shit, I had totally forgotten about looking for a job. "P.J.!!!!!!! Aren't-t y-y-ou l-listening t-to-" Here, Helen broke into a fit of coughing and it got so bad I had to run down to the clinic and fetch her a glass of water and some anti-phlegm pills which she was used to taking. "Here, drink these." I said as I patted her back. "Th-Thanks." She gulped them down and lay on her bed, breathing noisily. "You know, you really should go see a doctor." I said. Helen only looked at me wearily "What can Mrs. Cairns do?" "I wasn't talking about the nurse in Lowood. I mean a doctor from outside." "It won't do me any good P.J.. 'Sides, it's just coz of the weather. I'll be fine in the m-morning!" I told her to sleep and headed towards the library.

The Library at Lowood was the only room which contained technology. And by technology, I mean computers. I crept down the old staircase (at the back of the room; used by the cleaners) using the light from my cell phone to guide me. The steps were wet and mouldy from the leaking pipes. And of course it didn't help the stench of sewage was getting stronger. Unable to hold my breath any longer, I break in to a run and arrive out of breath at the exit leading to the hallway. Everything is pin-drop silent, except for the occasional sound of sweeping done by the cleaner women. Making sure the coast is clear, I stealthily make my way along the corridor. The ancient pillars lining either side of the large corridor cast eerie shadows on the floor as the moon comes into view from behind the clouds. Lowood seemed as it was once a rather decent building. The years of constant changes in weather; snow, rain and hail, has made it quite run-down and shabby. There were cracks in the walls, leaks in the roof and a feeling of isolation which lingered amongst each wall. Nine years inside this desolate chamber had made me almost immune to the life that went on outside these high walls. I recollect a day when Mrs. Dentt announced that we were to make a trip to Rosedwell Academy (A distinguished school ) to attend a workshop on "Management Skills". It had been at least two years since we'd had any events and so we looked forward to the trip. Rosedwell Academy was so much bigger and grandiose than I'd expected. It was also one of the prettiest buildings I had ever seen. Children; girls, close to my age swarmed the grounds in their cliques and gossiped. In the middle of the grounds was a huge fountain which immediately caught my attention. I wandered off to look more closely at it and make a wish (it was a wishing fountain). I dug in my pockets for a coin and turned around, with my back facing the fountain. Closing my eyes and making a wish, I raised my arm above my head to throw the coin when my hand was seized by something. I turned around and jumped a little as my eyes fell on the figure. She was of the prettiest people I had ever seen. Her caramel hair was unnaturally straight and her blue eyes pierced into my rather astonished ones as a grin broke out on her face. "What do you think you're doing?" she asks, surveying me up and down and snickering a bit as she sees my shoes ( They were torn at the front and I had attempted to cello-tape them together which only made it look worse). "I was making a wish." I answer, struggling to keep my voice in check. "Trying to make a wish she says!" retorts little-miss--I'm-all-that. I'm about to say something when her entire possy of friends surround her and laugh at me. "Well, I don't mean to be rude, but that's not the way you're supposed to do it." She continued to speak in a bi***y voice, "Everyone knows that before you make your wish you have to dance around the fountain like this (she shakes her hands above her head), but first-" here she stops and whistles to some guys hanging out by the gates. At this moment, my body tells me to run for my life. I want so badly to obey my body but my conscience screams at me "You gonna be a chicken all your life Jane? Running away forever? Never facing you fears? Always hiding in the shadows?" Fear combined with anger bean to build up in my twelve-year old body. As confused as I was, I remembered Uncle Reed's voice, telling me at his dying bed "Jane! Don't you cry dear child! All of us have to leave this sultry earth one day. It is not so unfortunate that my time has come so quickly. But you Jane, you have a wonderful, joyous life ahead of you! There is nothing as great as the joys of youth. You are a strong-willed little girl. So much like your mother. Remember Jane, do not wish to be anything but what you are and try to be that perfectly…" his words faded away into the throng of people as I snapped back into reality and stared determinedly at the girl's eyes. "Aw? You too scared do it are you?" The crowd surrounding me now broke out into an uproar of laughter. "Come on, don't just stand there stupid! Do it!" My fists clench, but I tell myself to calm down and eventually, I give in as the crowd starts to chant "Chikin'!" Holding my arms above my head, I dance around the fountain while everybody bursts into hysterical shrieks and laughter. On completing my round, I walk and stand directly in front of the caramel-haired girl. "This is for you." I say calmly. She gives me a questioning look and is about to reproach me when I punch her directly in the face. The crowd quiets down and I'm about to walk away with as much dignity as I could when I hear myself being summoned by an all-too-familiar voice. "JANE EYRE! Come here immediately!" Mrs. Dentt's voice bellowed across the grounds which caused everyone to direct their attention to her. I stop walking, look around me in embarrassment, as all eyes are on me, and start to hesitantly make my way to Mrs. Dentt, who is already screaming "I have never, never in all my life seen such intolerable behavior! And to walk with such dignity after what you've done! You little-" here, she storms off with some not-so-pleasant remarks about me with her face beet-red. An hour or so found me at the Principal's office in Rosedwell academy. After much scolding and blaming, I was released. Mrs. Dentt obliged to the Principal's request and made it her "Utmost duty" to see that I was grounded for an entire year and cut off from my friends as he deemed me a "violent child."

Here, in darkness, by the library, a strong feeling of anger rose within me as I recalled this incident. It was a long time ago, I told myself, and was a useless event to dwell on. Relaxing myself, I enter the library and sit at one of the computers. Connecting to the internet, I searched for a job. All I needed was a new post. To get away from Lowood. To get away from the memories which filled its ruined walls. To start a new life.


	3. Chapter 3

"You look awfully happy today!" Helen remarked cheerily as we walked down corridor to our first class. "Did I miss anything?" she asked jokily. Well, I didn't stay up till four in the morning looking for a job for nothing, did I? My efforts paid out in the end. Yeah, I landed one. A job, I mean. I wasn't going to tell Helen right away. Not until I had gotten a reply from the company. I did feel kind of guilty for keeping to myself, but at the same time, I didn't want to deal with the good- byes so soon.

Our first class is physics. I haven't got along with this subject from the very beginning. The whole concept of mechanics and electronics repulsed me. The only subject I've ever loved is art. Give me a paint brush and a canvas and I won't disturb anyone for hours. Today's class was on diodes and I couldn't concentrate a bit. I was too distracted by my wayward daydreams. All of which were related to the job I had applied for. It was for a data entry operator at R&R Communications in London. I've never been to London before…the big city…..with all its neon lights….and the famous old-fashioned buildings….oh how I'd have loved to live in one of those streets lined with 18th century apartments…with all their intricately carved windows and- "Miss Eyre! How many times must I repeat the question? Now, tell me your opinion." Sh**. I was beyond lost. I meekly shrugged my shoulders, not having the courage to tell him I didn't know. Mr. Hale, not having the patience for scolding, simply sighed and asked someone else for which I was grateful for.

Days passed by like years as I keenly awaited a response. Every night, I would tip-toe down to the library and check my mail only to be disappointed, thinking they'd not hired me. Today, I planned on doing the same and was already in a glum mood by evening. Helen lay on her bed, already asleep due to a headache. Everybody else was downstairs, having tea or hanging out by the grounds. I was about to descend the stairs to the library when I nearly collided with the big frame of Lydia Perkins. "Jane! What are you doing? Mrs. Dentt wants you downstairs in her room!" Lydia did not move and only stared as if by doing so she could find out what I'd done wrong to get myself in trouble. I assured her that I was as clueless as her and made my way to Mrs. Dentt's office. Hesitating a little, I knocked on the door and a voice summoned me in. Wow. The room had changed a lot since I'd last seen it. The walls were newly wall-papered. The furniture smelled new. And Mrs. Dentt herself looked like she'd gained a couple of pounds. She sat behind a huge mahogany desk, looking at me curiously behind her little round glasses, as if she didn't know what to think of me. Beginning to feel a little awkward at the prolonged silence, I looked down and shifted my feet. "Jane! Come, be seated." ordered the deep voice of Mrs. Dentt. I sat down in one of the gaudy leather seats. "Jane Eyre? Isn't it? Well Jane, no need to fret about. I just have some news for you." This last sentence made me look up at her wandering what on earth she meant by 'news'. "One of your relatives, a Mrs. Reed, has written in. She says that she'll no longer fund your stay at lowood after this year. Since you have no other relatives willing to cover up your education, I think you should start packing away." Here, she stopped. Thinking she was done with me, I began to get up when at once she spoke again, "Jane, by packing away, I don't mean you leaving lowood to stay at your aunt's. Oh no. She made it very clear on her visit-yes she did visit lowood a week ago- that, I don't mean to be rude, but she told me that she didn't want you to go back to her. Jane I'm sorry you had to be such a troublesome child for your aunt to put up with. But don't worry child, do you think I would ever think of sending away one of my own lowood girls out on to the streets? I would never do that to you Jane! But at the same time, I can't give you free education. However, you can earn your lodging here by teaching the kindergarten. I've never done this to anyone before, but Jane, you don't deserve life in the streets. I'm being very generous to you Jane. Do you agree?" I replied "Mrs. Dentt, thank you for your offer, but I myself have already applied for a job and I-" Before I could finish, Mrs. Dentt cut me "Jane! Are you rejecting this generous offer? Don't be foolish child! You can't get a job with your accomplishments (this wasn't true. I was a straight A student). No one would hire you! And where would you live? Jane, you must-" "But Mrs. Dentt, I have already picked out an apartment and-" Here, my voice faded away as Mrs. Dentt got up and approached my chair. Bending to my ear, she spoke in a whisper, "Jane, you'll regret giving this opportunity up. No, don't speak! Listen well child. If you ever think of applying for a job, I will demerit all your certificates and take away any award you've ever won. Do you think anyone would hire you when you have no certificates and a bad report? Think! Now, before you do anything stupid, be a good little girl, and sign this contract." Here, she handed me a very long piece of paper. I tried to read it from the beginning but she yelled at me to sign. Without having much choice, I signed my name at the bottom of the sheet. "Now there's a good girl! You'll see how lucky you are Jane! And you'll thank me in the future! After all, the contract's only for fifteen years!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sh**. What had I gotten myself into? Clearly I was high…maybe it was all that excitement because of landing that job at R&R's. I mean how could I possibly have signed it? Isn't it almost illegal? To be forced into signing a contract you haven't even read? But then even if I take the case to the courts, I don't have anyone to support me, let alone the fact that I don't have a lawyer…I mean duh, I'm 17…and I have no idea how this kind of stuff works. God, could anyone be so out of luck as me? I can't believe aunt Reed! Boy, does she have some nerve!? I can't even imagine how my dad put up with such a sister. Oh god, what am I going to do? Why can't I just have a normal seventeen- year old's life? Why can't I go to the prom and only care about my school grades? Karma sure is letting me have it. Maybe I did something unspeakable of in my previous life…..maybe I- "P.J.!? So what do you think? Créme or white?" My thoughts are suddenly aroused and my attention falls on Helen who is standing beside my bed, holding up two dresses in the same colour. "Oh P.J.! You haven't been listening to a word have you? I mean you've been like distant this whole morning. Something wrong?" "No." I reply but I guess Helen knows me too well. "Oh god? Is it about the job? Don't worry P.J., there are like gazillions of other jobs out there! You never know! You-" Here she stops and looks me hard in the eye. But I can't help it, my eyes well up with tears and before I know it I'm sobbing like a sodding baby on Helen's shoulder. Between tears, I am forced to tell her everything and she listens considerately. "P.J.!" she yells, once I've told her the whole thing, "How could she do that to you! That bloody bi***! Oh wait till I-" here I tell her to stop yelling as some of the other girls turn around to look at us. "But P.J.!" she continues, "It's wrong! It's immoral!It's- wait a minute…" Helen tilts her head as if perusing some doubtful thought, "You know what P.J.? I think Mrs. Dentt isn't that evil as to to force you to teach here just for making the rest of your life miserable..no…she's more artful and cunning that than….I mean just think…there are like tonnes of teachers out there…but she wants you…why? You're a straight- A student, I mean you've got the best grades in the whole of Lowood and you're talented P.J. – no, don't deny it- I doubt if there are better people out there willing to teach in a run-down school like Lowood that doesn't pay very well either…oh she's very devious, that *****! No P.J., this isn't right. People like you deserve more." "I know Helen, but it isn't like I've got another choice" I say, helplessly. Before she could argue, the bell rang for lunch and we were ushered downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

"Raggedy Jane! Rageddy Jane!" cried the animated voices of Eliza and John. Pausing, I turned around and saw that they were only a few metres away. Increasing my speed, I ran along the street, despite the fact that my legs had turned to mush. "Don't stop." I told myself. "Chicken!" snickered John and his two sisters joined in the fun of tormenting me. "She runs like a chicken!" shrieked Eliza in fits of laughter. I stopped in my tracks and felt anger like never before rock my nerves. I clenched my fists and fought back tears. What was their problem? Why didn't Aunt Reed see how terrible her children were? Why isn't Bessie stopping them? Was she only nice to me indoors? What did I ever do wrong? Am I that ignorant of my wrong-doings as to not have the slightest idea what they were? It took me all my strength not to turn back and push Eliza to the ground. "It's wrong" my conscious told me and I continued to run when all of a sudden I tripped over my shoelace. Sky, road and grass seemed to move past me at the speed of light as I tumbled downhill. "Noooo!" I cried, "H-e-l-p!"

"Jane!" My whole body shook. "P.J.! Wake up!" In an instant, I sat upright on my bed. Helen, who had grabbed both my shoulders shook me some more as if unsure whether I was wholly awake. "I'm up!" I say, irritated. Rubbing my eyes several times, I focus them on the digital clock placed at my bedside table. "For Pete's sake Helen, it's three in the morning!" I say, stretching into a yawn. "Shhh!" she hisses, breaking into a fit of coughing. I offer her some water from the pitcher, but she shakes her head "No, I'm fine. L-listen…..ok, first close your eyes." I look at her in surprise. "Just do it!" she whispers. Was I still dreaming? I closed my eyes. Hmmm. Darkness. "Ok, now hold out your hands." Reluctantly, I hold out both my hands and withdraw them immediately, "Helen, it isn't a cockroach is it?!! Coz last time you-"

"Just do it!" Sighing, I obey her. I hear her fumbling about and within seconds, something rectangular is placed in my hands. A card? Birthday card? But my birthday isn't till October…what kind of weird dream is this? "Open!" I open my eyes and allow them to fall on said rectangular object. Only it doesn't resemble a birthday card. It looks like a folder…..with some fine print at the top. Holding it to the moonlight I read "Jane Eyre". Huh. This is stranger than I thought. I look in bewilderment at Helen who's trying her best not to laugh at my confusion. Slowly, I open it and find myself gaping at a familiar piece of paper. "H-how d-did you-" I ask, but my voice cracks as I flip through the pages of the contract I had been tricked into signing only two days ago. "Connections." says Helen, proudly. "Let's just say, my dad's a good friend of old Mr. Smith (the janitor)"

"Helen, you s-stole-"

"No P.J.. You can hardly call it stealing when you were tricked into-"

"But Helen, she'll find out. And when she does-"

"Yea, when she does, you'll be out of here." Helen says, smiling triumphantly at her plan.

"B-But you-"

"Me? She'll never suspect me…..it's your folder silly!"

Tears well up in my eyes as I start to laugh.

"Oh Hels, I'm going to miss you…" I say as we clasp each other.

"But it's for the better." she adds, coughing.

"What about you? You should get a job too….maybe at the same company! Coz they need more data entry operators….we could go to work together! And live in the same apartment. We could have a girl's night-in every Friday! Gosh it would be fun…watching movies and doing our nails and-"

"P.J., I'd love to…" Helen says biting her lip, "but um, my dad needs me back home. At the farm I mean. Once I'm done with school. He's working his back off and I'm sure a little help wouldn't hurt. I'm completely alright with it. Honest. Don't look at me like that P.J.! I love farming…..as long as it means helping my family. We really could use the extra money. Now, where were we?"

"I dunno…it's your scheme."

"Oh yea, your contract. We're going to-"

"Going to what?" I ask.

Helen reaches under her pillow and produces a cigarette lighter. Before I can object, she throws open a window and flicks the lighter on. Holding the contract out, she sets fire to it. I watch in awe as I see the life I thought I had burning away into the night. Thank God Lowood can't afford smoke detectors.


End file.
